Stolen
by ShizukaNatasha
Summary: I had not seen my Mate, Serafina, in over eighteen years, not since she was taken from me. But here she stood in front of me as a full-fledged Human. I could smell the roses on her skin, like always...but I could also feel something else – something dark emanating from her soul. Was there a trace of her Demonic Origin still inside of her?
1. Chapter 1

There was once a time in my life when I was truly happy. But then I scoffed at the thought – a lowly Demon such as I, happy? Even though it had been true, us Demons didn't deserve the happiness I had been given; and in proof, that happiness had been taken from me in the blink of an eye. It'd been eighteen years since I last saw her, but not a day went by when I didn't think about her.

Sebastian Michaelis was the name I'd still kept, even after this long year alone. My Master, well, _former _Master Ciel Phantomhive had given it to me. To an extent, I thought it fit this human exterior I had chosen to pose in; but this Master was gone now, like the others, I had fulfilled the Contract and swallowed his soul. But here I was, still bound to Earth, by command of his very last words:

"_I want you to be happy Sebastian. I want you to find that one person you told me about, and don't stop looking until she falls in love with you again…and that's an order."_

I pinched the bridge of my nose and inwardly groaned. He had given me that order no less than year ago, and finding her had been a hopeless waste of time. I'd been to the Americas, to Asia…and yet no luck. My patience was running short and soon I would be looking in the windows of every family in the world until this last order was fulfilled. I hadn't seen her in eighteen years…so why would I find her now?

I glanced around my surroundings. The market of London was certainly busy on this particular Tuesday morning. Londoners of all kinds moved past me and small children screamed and shouted for their mothers to pick them up. It was like everyday, every dull and boring day. There was a breeze blowing too, yet the chill of it was not bothersome. Demons didn't understand "too hot" and "too cold". But we did know of Time, and how usually Contracts kept us busy, but for myself…time had been moving ever so slowly. I could hear the ticking in my ears as I counted the seconds in my head.

Another breeze blew by and my onyx locks swept into my face. I quickly brushed them aside before feeling something land on my neatly polished shoes. Glancing down I saw a clean handkerchief and bent down to pick it up with my gloved fingers.

"Excuse me, Mr.?"

I looked back up to see a young boy standing before me, a child no older than six. He was petite and dressed in the finest blue Noble clothes that a young boy could wear. His blue eyes were wide and his blonde hair was ruffled from the wind.

"Yes?" I asked and took the napkin into my hands, carefully examining its embroider lace pattern and beautiful rose design. It smelled…delectable. Familiar, intoxicating…I knew this smell well.

"That's my mommy's," he said. "Come take it to her!" the young child grabbed onto my hand and began pulling.

Sighing, I followed him. There was no possible way a child could ever hope to drag a Demon such as myself anywhere. Yet I let him pull me through a crowd of other Nobles and towards a Carriage that was preparing to leave. Two horses were at the front and a Rider atop, and the wooden door was ajar.

"Momma!" the boy cried. "A nice man found your Hankey!"

"Did he?"

I immediately froze in my place. I knew that voice, that smell…I turned to my right to finally see _her_.

My Mate was small and petite, looking exactly as I remembered her eighteen years ago, minus the Demonic features. Her skin was still pale, her brown eyes were large, and her blonde hair was shoulder length with random waves and curls to create its texture. Her waist was thin; her hips were wide and good for birthing. Her breasts were small and plump, hidden behind the workings of a purple dress. Her lips were thin but plump, and her neck smooth…I remembered biting that lovely flesh and hearing my name whispered from her lips…

I had not seen my Mate, Serafina, in over eighteen years, not since she was taken from me. But her she stood in front of me as a full-fledged Human. I could smell the roses on her skin, like always...but I could also feel something else – something dark emanating from her soul. Was there a trace of her Demonic Origin still inside of her? I wondered.

She smiled at me and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Thank you Sir, the wind blew it out of my hands." She held out her hand and I slowly returned the handkerchief to her.

"You're very welcome," I replied. My throat was dry. My body had partially become numb. What was I to do? To say? The Mating Instincts inside of me had returned and all I wanted to do was take her away and make love to her madly, over and over…

Before I realized that this young boy was hers. _Her _child, birthed after nine months. So she was married and had given herself to another man besides me? A ball of jealousy began to form in my stomach and I narrowed my eyes down at her.

"What is your name?" she asked me.

"Sebastian Michaelis," I answered and balled my fists. I wanted to tear down a forest for this…but I kept my calm. "And may I ask yours, my lady?"

"Serafina Laudine," she answered and then bent down to scoop the young boy into her arms, who had impatiently been tugging at her dress.

I glanced behind her and at the Carriage, where there was a mountain of luggage being strapped to the top. "Are you traveling somewhere?"

"Oh no! We're actually returning from France. We lived there for two years and only three months ago we decided to return to London. We arrived by Ship only an hour ago."

The boy grinned. "Big ship!" he cried. Serafina smiled and kissed his cheek.

My heart partially sank. How was I to take her away from such a happy life? I wanted my Mate to live in peace, but I also wanted her to be with me. A smirk formed onto my lips.

"So you have not hired any staff I presume, my lady?" I asked.

"No, none at all." She sighed. "We have been much too busy with other things at the moment."

"Where is your husband?" I inquired, yet the words moved past my lips like venom.

"He is back at the Docks taking care of some business." She frowned. "I don't know what kind of business though." She stuck out her bottom lip in a small pout and the edges of my lips twitched into small smile. That pout was something that made my heart fill with butterflies. I knew it all too well.

"So you wouldn't mind a helping hand?" I continued.

"Well…" she tugged on one of her loose curls. "That depends. Are you being creepy, or are you Certified?"

I smiled. "Certified Butler, at your service."

"Are you looking for work?"

"Not exactly," I answered. "Though if you were to offer me a Position I would gladly accept."

"Well…" she hummed and looked away. Her eyes looked sad, but like she was pondering. After a moment she looked back at me again. "Very well, you're hired. I don't think my Husband would mind."

"Thank you, my lady," I said and bowed. I was anxious to meet this Husband of hers. This man who touched her with his filthy hands…

She smiled and turned back to the door of the Carriage, opening it on the way. She set her boy down inside and when I peaked in I could see a small little girl softly sleeping on the seat across from them. Twins. She had _twins. _What was I going to do now?

"My Husband told us to go on ahead," she told me and slowly hoisted herself into the carriage. Then she pat the seat beside her. "Come sit inside with us."

I nodded and entered the Carriage. I would start my first day as Butler of the Laudine family. And I would also get my stolen Mate back, no matter the cost.

* * *

*sigh* Writing fanfictions has become extrememly hard for me right now. I keep thinking of ideas, but I can never follow through with them. I'm trying to get through a really bad writer's block, and it's not going so well :/

Anyways, please enjoy my new story? I hope I can continue with this one. Reviews would keep me going! And I'm thinking about picking up Rewards and Punishments again. Please review and thank you!

{I typed this on the school laptop :3}


	2. Chapter 2

The home of the Laudine family was large and extravagant. They lived – or, were going to live – in a large Mansion. The windows were neatly washed; the porch was painted brilliant white. I figured that it must have been redone and refurnished before they arrived. Mr. Laudine had to be paying good money for a team of workers to fix it up so nicely.

I leaned over and opened the door for my Lady and her children. The boy hopped out excitedly and I could hear the young girl groan in annoyance.

"Come on now Victoria, we're home," Serafina said softly. I smiled to myself – my mate was such a loving mother…well, she wasn't my mate just _yet_. But in due time she would be, with a careful plan and a lot of patience.

"But I don't want to get up," the little girl whined. I could hear a French accent in the undertone of her voice.

"Victoria," Serafina said sternly. There was a pause and I watched Serafina gather the girl into her arms and exit the Carriage. Then she smiled at me. "I'm sorry, it was a long journey and Victoria is easily seasick."

"Please do not apologize to me. For I am merely a Servant." Again. But this time it would be worth it, as long as I found no flaws in my plan, I would finally reclaim her. She nodded and headed up the stone path towards the mansion's front door. I hurried to her side as she began to fumble with the keys and the girl in her arms.

"Please, allow me," I said, taking the keys from her. My gloved fingers brushed against hers, and I felt a spark between our fingertips. She seemed not to notice and a frown appeared on my lips. I quickly unlocked the door and opened it for them.

"Yay!" the boy cried and ran inside, ducking underneath my outstretched arm. He ran into the entry way and I followed in after Serafina. The mansion was made of mostly dark oak and it was already furnished with hand crafted furniture of all sorts. It was even decorated with the finest lamps and rugs. I was partly amazed at the way it was not neatly and symmetrically placed throughout.

"Your husband must know some fine crafters," I mumbled aloud, following Serafina towards the Salon.

"Yes," she answered. "My husband is in the trade. If you looked outside in the back you would see his Workshop. We lived in France long enough for him to begin gaining investors."

"How long have you been married?" I asked. I needed to know everything about their…relationship before I could make my move.

"Since I was fifteen," she answered. "I became pregnant with Victoria and Ezmeir three months later." She smiled down at the blonde girl in her arms.

"How old are you now…?"

"Twenty one," she answered and smiled at me. I watched as she set Victoria down on the red couch; the little girl closed her eyes and curled into a ball to sleep.

I partly smiled. She was, in fact, an adorable little girl. But I knew I thought that because she was the own flesh and blood of my mate. Had this been any normal Contract I would think of her as only another possible meal.

"Ezmeir, please sit down," said Serafina, urging her boy to behave. The boy glanced at her, cocked his head, and then fell to his bottom on the floor.

"Are you hungry, my Lady?" I asked, turning towards her.

"Yes, and I'm sure the little ones are too." She smiled. "All of our food is still back at the Carriage, along with our luggage. Would you mind…?"

"Of course not," I answered. "I am here to serve you, after all." I bowed to her before heading back outside towards the Carriage. A part of me was staying patient. I had to be calm and calculating, I had to analyze my prey as a predator would. But there was also that other side of me, so dark and carnal and aching for my long – lost Mate…

Clenching my teeth together a low growl rumbled from my throat. If I had only begun searching for her after she disappeared…I knew now to never let her out of my sight again.

* * *

It wasn't long before I had prepared them some soup to warm themselves up from this cold. I'd even unpacked their entire luggage and put it away in a matter of seconds. Every moment I did not have my eyes on Serafina I was thinking of how to win her over…you'd think that being a Demon such as I (And hell of a Butler, no less) that I would be able to make her love me in the blink of an eye…

But I _was_ a Demon. Telling her this and getting her to remember her Demonic life would not be so easy. Dreams would be the way to go, to allow her glimpses of the past…and myself.

Glancing down I watched Serafina take a slow sip of her soup. I focused on her tongue and remembered all of the naught things she had once done…but I shifted in my position to keep myself from losing control. There were children present, after all.

"Is it to your liking, my Lady?" I asked.

She nodded. "It is very good, thank you." Her eyes shifted to the grandfather clock. Only thirty minutes had passed and her husband had not yet returned home. That angered me. I began to loathe the way she worried for him, I began to loathe the way she wanted him…

"Thank you Mr. Sebastian!" the children cried.

I smiled politely at them. "You are very welcome. I am one hell of a Butler after all."

They grinned and I watched some soup dribble down Ezmeir's chin and drip into his lap. I was glad I had put a napkin down there. Yet, it was still inevitable to prevent children from making a mess. Serafina glanced at the clock once again and I imagine myself taking her chin between my fingers and forcing her to look at me. Needless to say, the thought greatly excited me.

"When will daddy be home?" Victoria asked. The color had returned to her face and I could see that she looked more awake with some food in her belly. Like her mother she was pale and her eyes were brown. She had waist length blonde hair that had a slight wave to it, and bangs like her mothers. They were almost a spitting image of each other.

Ezmeir however…did not have a face I recognized. He had a full head of curly blonde hair and his blue eyes were big and round, almost like sapphires. I assumed her had the face of his father and I could already tell that her husband was a handsome mad. That worried me.

Serafina has always been the type of Demoness to go after the most young and handsome Demons. She would use her body to seduce them and Mate with them and I could remember being so infuriated with her antics. For over one hundred years I had pondered as to why she was not attracted to me, why I couldn't attract her attention for so long? But, she was tease for many years. I was the one who finally had to take control of the situation…

"Daddy's home!" Victoria cried suddenly. She hopped off her seat and hurried out of the room, with Ezmeir in tow.

Serafina giggled and stood up, following after her children with me not far behind. I hoped to Satan that this husband of hers wouldn't disapprove of me, it would make things entirely complicated. As we moved through the Entryway, I finally cast my eyes on Mr. Laudine.

He was a man of my height, 6'1''. He was also pale, with sapphire blue eyes. His jaw was string and chiseled, a man's jaw. I could see the muscles hidden underneath his coat and knew he must do some heavy lifting every day. His hair was platinum blonde and pulled back into a small ponytail behind him. And as I suspected, he was handsome – for a Human. Could I say he was more handsome than myself? Well…

His eyes focused on me after hugging his children. They scanned me up and down before shifting to Serafina. "Who is this man, my love?"

"This is Sebastian, I've hired him to be our Butler…" she clasped her hands together and fumbled with the skirt of her dress.

"Has he done a good job?"

"Yeah! He made us soup – and it was really good!" cried the boy, tugging on his father's hand.

"Well then, I am Malistaire Laudine," he said. Instead of bothering to reach out and shake my hand, he reached up to begin undoing his tie.

"It is a pleasure to be in your service, sir," I said to him in my most enthusiastic voice. Hopefully he wouldn't be offended by anything.

"Will you fetch me a bowl of soup then?" he asked as he walked past me. His entire family followed and I mumbled something in response.

As I "fetched" the soup for him, I could hear the lot of them talking in the other room. Victoria was complaining of a headache, Ezmeir talked about getting some new boots. Serafina attempted to ask her husband about the business he attended to at the docks, but he brushed off the question instead of answering. I was curious then, about this "business" he had done, but I couldn't distract myself from this task.

I decided to set a deadline of one month down for myself. In one month Serafina would be my Demoness again, and I would take her children with me. We would be a happy family together in hell.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 of Stolen! ^_^ I can't wait to write the next chapter, there will be a graphic scene :3

Have any of you heard that they're coming out with a live – action Black Butler film? It takes place 130 years after the manga, and so far Sebastian is the main character, there's been no word of Ciel or anyone else being in it yet. It's going to be an original story and I'm worried that, if it's all about Sebastian, there will be some love scenes between him and someone else. I hope not. -_-

Are any of you going to Anime Milwaukee in February? My friend and I are! If you write a review and are going let me know, so I'll be sure to post more info on who we're going as so we can meet! :3


	3. Chapter 3

By the night I had felt as exhausted as I ever could be. Though it was rare, I was sometimes contracted to Humans with children. I'd forgotten how rambunxious and hyper they could truly be. They had run around the house for a few hours, playing with Serafina while her husband had sat back and sipped his Whiskey. It was strange to see my Mate be so happy…she had always been so sad before…

I stood outside the children's bedrooms as I watched her tuck them into bed. She smiled and told them a story as she made sure they were warm and comfortable. Serafina's long blonde hair fell down in front of her, cascading over her clothed body. The scene made me remember those blissful moments when she had rode me, and her air would fall about her body in gorgeous waves…

Clenching my jaw and shifting, she stood up and hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her. She smiled when she saw me; "Thank you for being so patient with them today, Sebastian. I'm sorry that they were so wound up ~"

"Please do not apologize," I interrupted her, flashing her a gentle smile. I met her brown eyes and continued, "As long as they are happy I will know I have done a good job." And I _would _have to get to know them – they were to be my adopted children in one month, after all. "Do you need help changing, my lady?"

"I can take care of that," Malistaire said suddenly. He came from around the corner, his jacket slung over his shoulder and a cigarette in his mouth. His eyes narrowed at me and I wished I could have returned the expression without being reprimanded for it. "You can go now, Sebastian."

"But he needs a room…" Serafina urged, staring at me in distress. She looked back at her husband angrily. I felt a small smile twitch onto my lips; I loved the way her brows furrowed and the way her lips pursed into a pout. She looked absolutely adorable and I wanted her lips to melt together with mine…

Malistaire sighed and brushed a hand through his hair in annoyance. He glared at me once again and said, "Alright, you look like a smart man – just turn around and go to the end of the hall. On the left will be a spare room for you."

"Thank you sir," I mumbled, though truthfully I was not thankful for anything except this man's tolerance of me. He bent down and scooped _my _Mate into his arms, causing her to let out a little gasp.

"Come now, I'd like to spend some time with my wife," he said and kissed her cheek gently before carrying her away. With their backs turned I walked all of the way to the end of the hall. As instructed, I turned to my left to look at the beautifully polished oak door. With a glance over I opened my door and watched Malistaire carry Serafina into their bedroom. Their door shut, and I shut mine as well without walking in. Hopefully he would be ignorant enough to think that I actually entered my own room.

I waited for about ten seconds before hurrying down the hall and to their room silently. The door had been shut completely, but with a small flick of my finger it opened just enough for me to peek inside. I saw them at the far side of the room; he was behind her, undoing the ties on her corset. I couldn't see their faces.

"You look very beautiful today," he told her. His left hand brushed against her arm. "I'm sorry I was gone so long…"

"I was very worried about you," she mumbled. "I was afraid that you had hurt yourself…"

He snickered. "My dear, do you really think I would allow myself to die before getting to taste your sweet flesh again?" I frowned and glared at the man with utter distaste and hate. There was a boiling pit of rage and jealousy growing in my stomach and chest. My fists clenched and not even gloves could stop my nails from digging into my palms. Bastard.

"I…please do not talk like that. It's improper," Serafina stuttered. I watched her shift and her bod language told me that she was extremely uncomfortable.

"Why not?" he questioned, taking a step back. "We've been together all of our lives, been married for seven years – _and _we have our children together. Just because we're cousins doesn't mean that we can't stop sleeping together."

_Cousins?_ Oh my…she had neglected to tell me that all day. I knew Nobles married other Nobles, but somehow I did not expect that from them…goodness, what had I gotten myself into? When he moved to her side I saw that her corset was undone now, exposing her bareback. Her flesh was smooth and pale and I followed along her figure and down to her lacy panties and stockings. Licking my lips I prayed to Lucifer that she would turn around.

"Well…" she paused. "I don't know, I just don't see any reason for us to continue having sex…"

"What? Why?" he snapped. His hands grabbed onto her shoulders roughly and he spun her around. I felt my fangs bare in anger at the way her put his hands on her…I wanted to storm in there and throw him off of her. (Perhaps out the window, impaling him on a fence post?)

"Well…" she seemed at a loss for words, like she couldn't explain her reasoning. I didn't understand human emotions entirely, but I knew that there was something else bothering her. I wondered if their move from France was beginning to take its toll on her finally.

"You didn't sound unsure two weeks ago. Don't you remember how eager you were to lie with me?" Malistaire reached out and stroked her cheek, before his hand traveled down her neck and to her arms that she'd crossed over herself, hiding her breasts from my view.

"Serafina, my love, something is bothering you. You're making your upset face. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" He frowned and set his hands down on her hips.

"It's nothing, really," she answered. "I'm fine, I'm happy with you…" She looked down and I watched her face flush. She shifted again and I found myself desperately wanting to walk inside and pull her into my arms…

He sneered at her and his fingers tightened around her hips. "You're lying to me…" His left hand reached up and titled her chin upwards to him. Glaring down at her, his lips in a thin line; then his other hand reached between her legs, touching the flesh hidden in her panties.

"Ah!" she gasped. "Malistaire – stop it…" She tugged her chin from his grasp and looking away. Her face had turned bright pink. I was now gripping the wall, controlling myself to not destroy its structure…this man was pissing me off…

"You're wet…" he mumbled, studying her. "Just who in this world are you thinking about?" His eyes narrowed for only a moment, before they widened in realization. "Ah…is it our Butler, Sebastian? Is _that _who you are thinking of? As far as I could tell, your eyes were glued to him all day…" I could see his expression change to that of fury and a part of me swelled with joy, but still…the Demonic rage overpowered it.

"No, my love, I wasn't…" she stuttered. "I promise I wasn't thinking of him – ah!" she cried out as his hand tightened into her curls; he began pulling her over to the bed and she uncrossed her arms, revealing her small breasts. I only glanced at them for a moment before continuing to watch him throw her onto the floor. She fell hard and cried out; I wanted to move inside - but I knew I couldn't. If I gave away my position it would ruin everything. She looked up at him with fear and he leaned down.

"My love…I hate having to do this, but I am the only person you will ever love, correct?" Before she could answer his hand swung down hard and he began to spank her. I watched her bite her lip, listened to the sound of his hand against her flesh…my pants grew tight and I realized that I was _enjoying_ watching this. (Well, I _am _a Demon after all…). But as the feeling in my groin grew and waves of desire and lust pooled into me, I could almost feel the previous anger bubbling into a point of no return. Why couldn't that have been _my _hand? This _my _home? _My _wife? Why had I been such a fool so long ago…?

I heard her gasp and then I focused on the scene once again. He was inside of her now, moving like an animal from behind. I saw her knuckles turning white from their grip on the rug. Her eyes were wide and full of tears, and she was gasping softly with each thrust. Malistaire's hands had tangled into her hair and he was biting and nipping at her flesh. Streaks of red began to form where his fingers rubbed her and her hips began to bruise. As enticing as it was, I forced myself to pull away. I couldn't bear to watch another man take her…

I turned away and carefully shut the door quietly. Spinning on my feels I turned around and stalked back to my room, feeling my aura pool around me. I hated this man and I was beginning to hate myself. That month I'd given myself was growing shorter – I didn't think I could tolerate this anymore.

I laughed at myself. One day of this and already I'm impatient and irritable? Goodness how I had changed after seeing her again…I only hoped that I could project these feelings onto her Husband. Maybe then he would truly know what pain was.


End file.
